


Bring Me to Life

by KahlantheConfessor



Category: Evanescence (Band), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bring Me to Life, Evanescence, Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: Sherlock needs John to keep him alive.Clips from the following:BBC America's Sherlockselinabin's 'Sherlock/John, John/Sarah - Where I stood.'Music is 'Bring Me to Life' by EvanescenceFeel free to borrow clips from my video, but please give me credit for them. The whole video is mine.Originally Created in December 2011 (Or what I call my Sherlock Craze)





	Bring Me to Life




End file.
